


Haircut

by grettama



Series: Bunny [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes thought he should have a haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff Without Plot. Bunny means Bucky/Johnny in case you haven't noticed ;)

Bucky Barnes stared at his reflection in the mirror. His hair had grown pretty wild now. He didn’t have time as much as Thor to take care of it. Maybe he should just cut it short. Like the old days.

“What do you think?” Bucky asked when Johnny Storm entered the bathroom. From the sleepy face and bed hair, it seemed like the younger boy just woke up.

Johnny rubbed his eyes and stood next to Bucky, in front of the mirror. Johnny grabbed his toothbrush which placed next to Bucky. “Your hair?” he asked back.

Bucky nodded. “Do you think I should cut it? I’m not really good at taking care of it.”

“I kinda like it long,” Johnny mumbled while brushing his teeth. “You can tie it in a very manly bun, make you look a lot sexier, and when we have sex, I can grab it with fingers…”

Bucky chuckled and slapped Johnny in the head. Johnny spit the toothpaste in his mouth and rinse it.

“Quill tried to braid it few days ago. Natasha and Clint even tried to put flower in it. It’s annoying, you know.”

Johnny laughed. The other heroes really like to annoy Bucky. Tony Stark even managed to put some sticky notes on Bucky’s metal arm last month. Bucky was still really pissed about it. Maybe if Tony wasn’t Steve Rogers’ husband, Bucky had already killed him.

“And I’m too lazy to take care of it,” Bucky continued.

Johnny scratched his nose. “What do you prefer actually?”

“I like it long. But I don’t wanna take care of it.”

Johnny cleared his throat, staring at the sink nervously, made Bucky lifted an eyebrow. “What?”

“Well,” Johnny spoke up, “If you really wanne keep it, I don’t mind, eh, taking care of it.”

Bucky winked. But then he saw blush on Johnny’s face, and he smirked.

* * *

 

“I love you, Johnny,” Bucky said.

The next minute, Bucky already sat down in the bathub, topless, while Johnny washed his hair. Johnny just rolled his eyes at Bucky’s word.

“Now I really believe that you only love me for my body,” Johnny responded, “Something that keeps you warm every night when the heater broke, and now something to wash your hair and make you beautiful.”

Bucky looked up at Johnny who was sitting in the edge of bathub.

“What?” asked Johnny, felt interrupted while doing his job.

Bucky didn’t say anything. He raised his arms, reaching Johnny’s face, and without warning pull him closer so their lips touched. Bucky could feel Johnny was a little bit surprised, but he reciprocated the kiss anyway.

“If you keep doing that,” said Johnny when Bucky let go, a bit trembling. “I don’t mind even you only love me for my body.”

Bucky grinned. “Just finish washing my hair, Johnny,” he said, “Screw it when I said that we have to take it slow. I have some important bussiness to do with your body.”

* * *

 

Bucky was panting when they were done. He looked at his side and found Johnny, eyes both closed, panting as hard as him. The boy somehow managed to control his body heat during the whole intercourse. Bucky was safe without any burns.

“I told you,” Bucky spoke up, “I’m the one who was inside you.”

Johnny smirked. “Shut up.”

Bucky laughed, and he felt Johnny’s hand held his. Bucky reciprocated it.

“And about your hair,” said Johnny after a long silence. “I think you should cut it.”

“Why?”

“I can’t see your face clearly when you do me. It’s not fun.”

**Disclaimer: Marvel**

“Bucky?” said Steve with surprised look on his face when he saw Bucky few days later.

“Johnny cut it for me,” he shrugged.

Steve smiled. “He did really well.”

Bucky didn’t respond to that, while his mind took him back to few days ago when Johnny cut his hair.

_“Don’t move to much, Old Man!”_

_“That’s too short, Boy!”_

_“I know what I’m doing okay, Buck?! Now just shut the fuck up or I’m gonna burn your hair.”_

_“But—“_

_“Shut up!”_

“Yeah, he did well,” finally Bucky answered, reciprocated Steve’s smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, once again, I just want to write some stuffs about them orz


End file.
